


Davekat week 2017

by Trashtopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AND GAY, Child Abuse, Dave Needs A Hug, Davekat Week 2017, Depression, Emotions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sadstuck, Swearing, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, and probably a lot of other stuff just be safe ok?, blood probably, but whats new, davekat - Freeform, don't be a dick yea?, help me, how does one tag, i don't understand this help, i don't understant that either, i will go down with this ship tbh, idk help me, idk how well this will end but fuck it we gotta blast my guy, just a lotta feels in general, lots of hugs, lots of swearing, mentions of abuse, possible smut??, probably gonna have trans characters so if you have a problem fuck off, problems with me? fuck off, self harm maybe, so does karkat, so much fucking gay, someones probs gonne die what do you think is gonna fuckin happen it's homestuck, they ned hugs, trigger warnings for abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtopia/pseuds/Trashtopia
Summary: My works for Davekat week 2017 :)This is from August 6, 2017 to August 12, 2017Day 1: Post/Pre-canonDay 2: AU/Trope DayDay 3: Crossover/Fusion/RemixDay 4: SadstuckDay 5: "Leave it up to fate" DayDay 6: Fluff dayDay 7: Free Day!!Find the official DaveKat list here: http://davekatweek.tumblr.com/post/162677064329/davekat-week-2017My tumblr and wattpad profiles have the username Trashtopia!





	Davekat week 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Davekat week 2017.  
> Post/Pre-canon day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Davekat week!  
> August 6, 2017: Day 1: Post/Pre-canon

[i]Aug. 6: Post/Pre-canon[/i]

Dave watched as the last can was put in place and resized, unable to keep a small smile from his face. they had done this. this was their world.

"Strider! get your ass down here!" a raspy voice yelled.

Dave looked down and only smiled wider at the sight of his favorite troll.  
"hey kitkat."

"three years on that damn rock and you still don't fucking remember my name. peachy buldgefucking keen," Karkat growled, but there was no bite to his words.

Dave's smile turned into a smirk as he flew down to Karkat, picking him up and laughing when the small troll screeched.

"GOG DAMMIT STRIDER PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"sorry no can do the strider train doesn't go anywhere you want without payment. and I don't thin-"

he was cut off when karkat pressed his lips to the humans, kissing him.

"there. now pUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"guys, it's finished!" Jade called, smiling up at them.

Dave flew down, setting Karkat on the ground and hovering over them.

"let's get this show on the road!" John said.

they met up with most of the others and approached the tallest can. after everything, no one wanted to live alone so and apartment complex was put in place.  
Jade was the first on in with Dirk and Jake behind her. Roxy and Calli were close behind the boys, while Kanaya showed up with Rose.

despite a few cons, everyone agreed to start in an apartment of their own before they tried living with someone. they all had to get used to the new planet, and their own rooms would give them some alone time when they needed it.

Dave chose an apartment near the middle of the building, and was awed at the sight. the building didn't show any sign of the rooms being so large; Jade must've found a way to make a little pocket of space or whatever to expand the rooms.

"found mine!" he shouted, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the room changed. his turntables appeared in the corner of the room, a red beanbag chair along with couches and such appearing.

he nodded slightly. cool. he explored the rest of the apartment, and smiled when he saw that he had his own studio. the walls were soundproof like his bedroom, which would make mixing his sick beats easier.  
the rooms seemed to mold to fit someone's likes and personality.

after seeing everything, Dave left to look for Karkat. he found the trolls room and knocked on the door before entering.  
the room was dark, his shades on top of that making it nearly impossible to see but he'd be danmed if Dave took them off.

Karkat walked in from where Dave assumed the bedroom was and jumped.

"what the fuck!? are you TRYING to make my cursed blood pushed convulse in on itself with terror and disgust until it's self-hatred kills it?"

Dave shrugged.  
"Maybe, maybe not. If I did I'd be forced to jump off the highest pillar of irony to regain my pride."

The troll rolled its eyes in response.  
"You fucking dicktwitch. You're not using your stupid irony right."  
Dave simply closed the door behind him, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. "We have to tell them at some point."

Karkat nodded, walking over to Dave and looking up. "How about tonight? First night here and you weird human mom wants to have a party. No we are not fuCKING MAKING A RAP ABOUT IT DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING MENTION THAT."  
Dave's mouth snapped shut and he soon grew bored of Karkat as he continued to rant. He rolled his eyes and smirked, taking his shades off. The short troll didn't notice until Dave flashstepped, pinning the troll to the wall with one hand. Karkat's face grew red as he became aware of their position and he tried to turn away, but Dave hooked his fingers under his boyfriend's chin, forcing him to look up.

"What the fuck are you doing now, Strider. I didn't ask for this shi-" Karkat cut off as Dave pressed his pale lips to the grey ones, kissing him. The troll wrapped his arms around Dave's neck while one of the human's hands cupped his cheek, the other on the back of his neck and pulling Karkat closer.  
Their lips dance together, and Dave pressed Karkat against the wall, growing more heated with each passing moment. 

It probably would've gone much further if someone hadn't knock on the door, and the boys jerked away from each other, faces red. After smoothing their hair the best they could and Dave put his shades back on, Karkat opened the door to find John grinning at them as usual.  
"Roxy wants everyone downstairs! Also, Mayor is looking for you!"  
With that, john floated down the hallway, and Dave turned back to Karkat, smirking.  
"we can continue our 'talk' later, or we can continue and let mom Lalonde come find us."

Karkat rolled his eyes and dragged Dave from the room, closing the door behind them before dragging his matesprite down the halls. They made it to the floor level with minimal distractions and Dave only getting lightly smacked 3 or 4 times. Overall, a good trip. They walked outside and were then forced to help Roxy with her party shenigans. By the time they finished, they were all sweating and Roxy was grinning. "OK, go change an' we can get this party started!" 

Dave and Karkat trekked halfway up the stairs before Dave opted to just fly them up, and they floated their way up. They got to Karkat's room first before Dave went to his own. Roxy had said it was going to be a 'flash to the past' (ha ha Rolal we all saw that look at Dave hardy har har), so they were all supposed to wear what they had before the game. Dave put on his old cloths, looking in a mirror. Kanaya had taken it upon herself while still on the metor to remake everyone's old cloths, which they had gotten upon arriving on Earth C.

Despite the larger size, they looked the same. The sleeves were long, still covered his hands and the leans, despite being nearly brand new, looked just like the ones he'd owned back in Texas. He could almost feel the heat and glare of the sun, but was jerked from his thought process by a knock on the door. He answered and was met by the face of Rose; wearing her old cloths as well. She nodded, and the two of them made the long walk back downstairs. Dave sped up time to avoid any of Rose's attempts at psychoanalyzing him.

He was immediately met with Terezie' cackling and a loud 'swear' from Jake. "Horse feathers! You should really warn a fellow!" Glancing around, Dave quickly found Karkat. He was in a sweater much the same as his usual. only the sign was a bit darker grey.  
The troll turned, and grinned when he saw Dave before he gave the hand sign for love. That was the signal, they were doing this. 

He muttered something to Roxy who raised an eyebrow but nodded, and she paused the music, gaining everyone's attention.  
"Sup," Dave mentally cringed before continuing. "Wow that was shit ok. Anyway... we have somethin' to tell y'all." He paused, cringing again at the slip of his accent. Karkat got up, walking over to Dave and papping him softly. "Breath, douchbag."

Dave spent the next 5 minutes trying to start and was about ready to reverse time to fix it before Karkat rolled his eyes, face tinted red. "He's my Matesprite- sort of."

It was quiet before Vriska snorted. "Woooooooow, Karkat! That was SUCH a great joke!"

Dave gritted his teeth before turning to Karkat, flipping Vriska off and pulling Karkat into a kiss. 

"They're really good friends, huh?" John said, grinning, and Jake nodded, while Dirk facepalmed x2. Those dense fuckers would (hopefully) come around later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been several months since they'd told the others, and Dave had almost choked on his apple juice when he found out that Rose had everyone halfway to broke, and he rushed off to tell Karkat.  
When the troll opened the door, Dave saw he was more tired then usual. His skin was peeling around the edges of his sweater, and his horns and eyes seemed duller. That instantly set Dave on edge and he instantly tried to take Karkat's temperature. Despite his boyfriends naturally higher temperature, it seemed warmer then usual. Within minutes, Dave had Karkat sitting on the couch and was off to find Kanaya, who rushed to Karkat's room just behind Dave and examined him.

She relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. "He's simply started his next molt. I had mine on the metor, and Rose was around to help take care of me, so you probably didn't notice it." With that, she left, leaving Dave confused and concerned. Karkat was hardly awake and jumped when Dave poked. He seemed grumpier then usual. 

The next week passed in Dave spoiling Karkat with his favorite foods, romcoms, cuddles, and kisses as he continued to change. One night Dave left, promising to be back in the morning. Normally, he'd stay with Karkat, but he had a special piece of music he was making the troll.

He came back in the morning, and when the door opened he stared. Karkat stood in front of him; quite a bit taller then he'd been when Dave left last night. Last night, he'd been around 4'7; now he was almost 5'9. "What." His voice was a bit deeper; at least that didn't change too much, but his overall appearance still send Dave reeling. 

It was as if Karkat had been dwelling in a fog that suddenly cleared; leaving him much more vibrant. His horned were brighter along with his short claws. His skin was still grey, but a bit lighter so now the freckles dotting his face were much clearer. It was the eyes staring at him that made his heart flutter more.  
Karkat's eyes no longer held their usual mostly- grey coloring, and were instead a bright crimson red as they stared at Dave. 

He didn't even think, pushing Karkat back and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. Karkat's sound of surprise was cut off quickly, and it took a few minutes for them to separate. They both panted slightly, and Dave smirked. "Hot."

Karkat growled, lightly smacking Dave arm and there was a cough from the doorway. Jade, John, Dirk, and Jake were trying not to laugh as the pair's faces lit up like twin red lights while Karkat stuttered in Alternain angrily, probably telling the others to fuck off. 

Dave responded by flipping everyone off, closing the door and pressing another kiss to Karkat's lips. 

He then proceeded to learn why the bedrooms were soundproof.


End file.
